pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Caitlin
Elite Four Caitlin= |-| Lady Caitlin= Caitlin (Japanese: カトレア Katorea) is a -type Trainer of the Unova Elite Four, who was previously served as a Lady of the Battle Castle along with the Castle's Frontier Brain, Darach. Appearance Personality Biography Games In Black/White and Black 2/White 2, Caitlin lends her villa to the Sinnoh League Champion, Cynthia, in Undella Town and sometimes visits her in the Spring. In Black and White 2 is it known that she also lives in Undella Town. One of the reasons she never battled in Platinum was due to her explosive temper whenever she lost a battle. Other reasons were unknown. Since then, she has learnt how to control her temper and has been with the Elite 4 in Unova ever since. Anime Caitlin appears in the Japanese ending for Best Wishes!. She made her debut appearance in Best Wishes 2 EP006 Manga Pokemon Adventures Sprites Pokémon Games Pokémon Black and White First Battle Rematch Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 First Battle Normal= |-| Challenge= Rematch Normal= |-| Challenge= Anime Trivia *Caitlin first appeared in Pokémon Platinum as a Frontier Brain. **Due to the difference in the age of Caitlin between Pokémon Platinum and Pokémon Black and White, it can be inferred that the Generation V games take place even as many ten years after the events of Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. *In Pokémon Platinum, Caitlin appeared as a brunette, but she now has blonde hair. *It is said by a HeartGold and SoulSilver's game NPC in the Battle Castle, that Darach has feelings for Caitlin, but he refuses to show. *It is revealed in Pokémon Black and White that Caitlin is described to have Psychic powers which she had trouble controlling in the past due to her explosive temper. *With the exception of Metagross and Bronzong, all of Caitlin's Pokémon are Female. *3 of her 6 Pokémon are Dualed-Typed. *With the exception of Metagross, all of her Pokémon know the move Psychic. *Caitlin is the third Elite Four member to use Psychic Pokémon and the first female Elite Four member to use them (Will and Lucian being the other two). *Caitlin is the first Frontier Brain to become an Elite Four member, albeit in a different region. *Caitlin is the second character from a previous game to join the Elite Four. The first was Koga who joined the Johto Elite Four. Bruno does not count because he was a member of both the Kanto and Johto Elite Four. *Caitlin is the youngest one in the Elite 4 in Unova. *Caitlin's team seems to be based on sleeping. Reuniclus is a good dream, Musharna is the sleeping person, Sigilyph is a dream catcher and Gothitelle is the night gown. **Her rematch team may also be based on sleeping. While Bronzong represents a bell, it is unclear what Metagross has to do with sleeping though it could be bed. *Because of her long blonde hair, her night cap and slender appearance, Caitlin bears a slight resemblance to the Leiji Matsumoto character Maetel. Gallery battle against caitlin.PNG|The Battle against Caitlin. Platinum Caitlin.png|Caitlin's appearance in Pokémon Platinum caitlin manga.PNG|Caitlin in the Platinum Chapter of the Pokémon Adventures. See also *Lady Caitlin Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Elite Four Category:Frontier Brains Category:Generation V Characters Category:Characters Category:Psychic Pokémon User